The notebook
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Skabb find a book in the Splatalot library and shows it to Tink and Thorne but there is something not right about this book but what read to find out
1. a mysterious Book

The notebook

At the kingdom of Splatalot a barbarian named Skabb was down at the castles' library (witch was located next to the dungeon entrance) Skabb was browsing through each section but nothing at the top end or middle interested him so he started to go to the bottom end. The more further down you go the more magic, mysterious and dangerous to look at. Suddenly, a book caught Skabb's brown eyes, he took it from the shelf in large, bold and underlined writing with capital letters the title read "**THE NOTEBOOK"**

"Wow." The barbarian whispered fascinated, examining the dusty ancient book.

After a quick examination, Skabb ran out of the library dashing to the prep room.

* * *

(In the prep room)

Thorne and Tinkor were having a chat or trying to.

"So Tink...Anything you can think of to make the castle harder to breach?" Thorne asked.

"Not yet...Found a formula that makes slime super sticky?" Tinkor asked.

"Nope." Thorne sighed.

Suddenly, Skabb burst in to the room, giving the alchemist and inventor a shock thus causing Tink to jump in Thorne's arms.

"Skabb there is a word called knocking you do know you should not randomly barge in." Thorne scolded lightly.

"It no nice Skabb." Tinkor said, scampering off Thorne's arms.

"Sorry guys look what Skabb has found in the library." Skabb said, holding the notebook infront of the duo who sometimes fall out.

Thorne was speechless.

"Skabb that notebook no good, not safe...Knightriss find out it missing...doom." Tink gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Skabb asked.

"The little man is saying that in that book there are things about the castle most of the things in there are best left unknown there are deep dark secrets in "**THE NOTEBOOK"**" The alchemist muttered.

The inventor punched Thorne's shoulder with his robotic arm, bruising the alchemist's shoulder .

"OUCH!" Thorne cried in pain, "OY! What was that for?!" Thorne asked crossly.

"You called me a little man." Tink hissed.

"Thorne apologise to Tink. Tink apologise to Thorne." Skabb sighed.

"Sorry For calling you a little man." Thorne sighed.

"Sorry I hit you." Tinkor huffed.

Then they hugged each other for abit.

"Now both of you what is in this little book?" Skabb asked.

"Well..." Tink started.


	2. confiscated, questions and theories

The note book

Before Thorne or Tinkor could say what was in the book, Knightriss walked in the room.

"Master Thorne, Master Skabb and Master Tinkor..." The leader bellowed but stopped when she spotted 'The note book'.

"Um...Yes Knightriss?" The male trio asked in unison.

"Why do you have that book?" Knightriss questioned sternly.

Skabb looked at Tinkor and Thorne, much to the barbarian's dismay they only shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Um...Skabb took it out of the library." Skabb muttered.

"Skabb, you should not have that book...let alone look inside it." The Knight huffed.

The barbarian felt curious as to what confidential information was concealed inside '**THE NOTE BOOK**'. Suddenly, Knightriss confiscated the book out of Skabb's hands.

"Sorry Skabb, if you look at just one page, there will be critical consequences." Knightriss warned in her usual strict tone .

"But why?" Skabb asked.

"That I can not say." Knightriss said flatly then left the room, closing the door behind.

The inventor kept his eyes closed for a bit suddenly, the cyborg sense started.

"Tink what does the shivering mean?" Thorne asked alarmed, jumping off the sofa.

"Tinky don't know Tinky never gotten something like this never." Tink gulped, "Whenever that shivering is happening it's a doozy, something no defender will expect...somethin' is gonna take place in...a week."

"We need to get that book back, Tinkor you can..." Skabb started but was cut off.

"No way every time Tinky helps Tinky always gets injured." Tinkor growled, still shivering.

"What do you mean little man?" The alchemist questioned.

Tink ignored Thorne's insult the growled once more, "Well it happened three months ago. Skabb was demonstrating something."

"What was it?" Thorne asked, wanting to know more.

"Tinky can't remember. But what happened was; Skabb ran off some defenders from an enemy castle spotted me...and Tinky got extremely injured." The inventor muttered, glaring at the barbarian.

"Skabb is sorry. I guess I forgot to bring the slime sticks that day." Skabb said, taken aback by his best friend's anger.

Suddenly, Shaiden walked into the room.

"Hi guys." The ninja greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." The 3 male defenders greeted back.

"What are you three up to?" Shaiden asked.

Tinkor was thinking about what to say.

"Um...Shaiden. do you know anything about er...'The notebook' per chance?" Tink asked.

The ninja began to feel suspicious, she had a hunch that something didn't sound right.

"You haven't read that book have you?" Shaiden questioned.

"No, we just need to know...what's in it. Are there any theories about 'The notebook?" Thorne's inquisitiveness started to get the best of him.

Shaiden tapped her foot slowly, thinking if she should give any info about an unknown book that contained mysteries.

"Well...I guess I could tell you." Shaiden replied, "Remember at Splat High in one of our History classes Mrs Wood told us about that very book."

"Tinky was absent that day." The inventor muttered.

"Well I'll cut to the chase. Mrs Wood told us that there were several theories however some of them have been discredited." Shaiden explained.

"What were the "theories" the people made up again?" The barbarian asked.

"Some say that 'The notebook' contains dark spells from wizards and witches. Others clamed that tribes made the book to stop others from attacking their homes. Locals thought the book was found in the woods if one read a single page they would have been turned to , there is one theory that still stands to this very day." The ninja continued.

"You don't mean?" Thorne felt shocked, realizing the most logical explanation.

"Yep one read of that book at monsters will attack." Shaiden said.

Skabb was still absorbing the information in, 10 seconds later he began to erupt into laughter.

"HAHAHA Oh little girl that it the most funniest thing ever." Skabb chuckled.

Shaiden, Thorne and Tinkor glared at Skabb then punched his shoulder.

"OUCH!" Skabb cried.

"Skabb, it's not a funny matter." Thorne retorted.

"Yea Skabb, just think monsters attacking the castle just like olden days." Tink pointed out.

It was true; the castle got attacked by mythical creatures when the defenders got attacked by giants, dragons, ogres and so on at one point. Even now the defenders get a highly rare surprise onslaught by mythical monsters.

"Guys, if you were the leader of the castle...And you didn't want _anyone_ to look at something where would you hid it?" Skabb asked innocently.

_"_My bedroom." The alchemist responded.

"The office." The ninja ponded.

"I guess...hmmmm the Splatalot dungeon." The inventor thought.

"Hang on a second , your not planning on getting 'the note book' from Knightriss are you Sakbb? Shaiden interrogate.

"No, Skabb was just wondering." Skabb growled then stormed out of the room.

"Ugh...Tinky doesn't like this something is gonna happen." Tink worried.

"Don't worry Tink, I'll spy on him." Shaiden announced dashing out of the room at ninja speed.

Thorne and Tinkor were left in the room once more.

"..." Thorne said nothing.

"...Um I er gotta go to my inventing shed." Tinkor mumbled scratching the back of his neck, then walked out of the room.

_'I wonder what Skabb will do once he finds that tiny book, also what will that little man invent...He'll probably make something that will help Skabb find that book. I'd better keep an eye on Tink. Skabb and Tinkor are like partners in crime, it's like no matter where Skabb is Tinkor is all ways by his side.' _Thorne thought to himself, heading to the inventing shed out side the castle.


	3. ch 3

The note book

* * *

Shaiden stealthily followed Skabb, hiding behind book shelves and statues of old kings and queens.

_'Hmm if my Ninja instincts are correct Skabb is heading to the_ dungeon' Shaiden thought to herself.

The Splatalot Dungeon had a few rumours for example: Hobbits that hang around the Dungeon that dig up the floor, trying to get to the middle of the Earth, every 10 moons a party _must _be planned with every defender attending to prevent the Dragons and Skabb's pet Brontosauruses from falling out and that the skull on the walls were found in the forbidden forest no defender dared touched one as the consequence was being possessed with misfortune for all eternity.

"Right Skabb must get the book back no matter what." Skabb muttered to himself, grabbing a lit torch that was alight.

When the barbarian opened the rusty, ancient, massive gate it sounded ear-piercing like nails scraping down a chalkboard.

_'GRRR! Some defender needs to oil that_ _gate'_ The ninja thought hiding behind a statue of a queen, '_I'll ask Tinkor when he's not inventing.'_

_(_meanwhile out in the courtyard)

Throne had followed Tinkor to the inventing shed.

_'Right what's that pipsqueak up to'_ Throne thought storming up to the inventor's shed, unaware of a sign that Tinkor put up.

The alchemist heaved open the metallic door aggressively.

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHORTY!" Throne growled, scaring Tinkor.

"AGH!" Tink screeched, tossing a bottle of green liquid into the air.

Tinkor attempted to catch the bottle but missed, it landed at Thorne's feet then suddenly exploded (it was somewhat a miracle Throne was not hurt or the inventing shed didn't get blown into oblivion).

_'Oh no Tinky in trouble now' _The inventor thought sweating bullets.

"YOU...YOU PESKY LITTLE-" Thorne bellowed but was cut off when Tinkor sprinted out of his inventing shed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PEST!" Thorne growled, pursuing Tinkor

(Back at the Splat Dungeon)

Skabb cautiously proceeded through the dungeon, turning around often making sure he wasn't being followed.

Suddenly a skull spoke.

"'Ello there how are you?" The skull asked.

"AGH!" Skabb yelled.

"Ha sorry about that." The skull laughed.

"H-Hi I'm Skabb." The barbarian muttered.

"I'm Ryan. I used to live here with my family we ruled this place for years...until my sister read that book..."

"So then you know about "The Notebook'? Have you seen it anywhere in here?" Skabb interrogated.

_'Skabb what are you doing? Are you trying to put our beloved kingdom in ruin?' _Shaiden had followed Skabb successfully without being discerned.

"Alright then if ya wanna know where that book is go back 3 steps then go right, left, right again, go straight on until you find the cell that contains a key then use it to unlock the forbidden door." Ryan instructed.

_'Oh no! Skabb will see me I've gotta get out now and tell Knightriss.' _The ninja thought, dashing out of the dungeon at light speed as Skabb approached.

(meanwhile outside of the castle court yard)

Thorne was still running after Tinkor, knowing the inventor was up to something.

"Thorne for the last time Tinky not up to anything." Tink huffed, uncharacteristically out of breath.

"Yea right little man your just inventing some contraption for Skabb so the can find that book." Throne retorted caching up.

Suddenly, the alchemist and inventor were now side by side then Thorne tackled Tinkor to the ground.

"Ow ow ow!" Tinkor yelped as his robotic arm scraped across the jaggy stoned yard.

Thorne picked Tinkor up and slammed him against a wall.

"Well little man..." Throne snarled.

"Well wha- ow ow ow!" Tinkor clutched onto his robotic arm, fighting back tears.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Thorne was running out of patience.

"Well you are not very patient are you?" Tinkor laughed, "Well if you wanna know what Tinky was doing...Tinky was inventing more powerful weapons."

"Why?" Thorne questioned, keeping a frim grip on the inventor's shoulders.

"Well what if Skabb reads a page from "The Notebook" we could be attacked be something powerful and if that theory that Shaiden stated is true..." Tink explained.

Thorne slowly counted to 10, trying to get rid of his anger when he'd simmered down he let Tinkor go.

_'Hmmm...What if Shaiden is correct I know we've not be attacked by mythical monsters for ages.' _Thorne wondered,'_ Also if we are attacked by something extremely powerful our typical, standard weaponry won't keep them at bay i gusess i'll have to take Shaiden and Tinkor's word.'_

"OK Little man is it OK if I can help you?" Thorne asked.

"NO WAY!" Tinkor growled, "You almost tried to kill me!"

"Look I am sorry." Thorne sighed.

"OK you can help me." Tinkor huffed then muttered,"You may want to consider taking ager management."

"What did you just say?" Thorne asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"N-Nothing it was irrelevant." The cyborg huffed adjusting his hat slightly.


	4. doom to the castle

The note book

A/N sorry I have not been updating

* * *

In the castle dungeon after following the skull's directions, Skabb had spotted the book, upon seeing the 'Note book' he opened it to a random page and began to mutter and chant some of the words.

After the barbarian had finished he waited and waited some more for something bad to happen however, nothing occurred.

"HA! That little girl lied she stated something horrible would happen, and as for the little man he said there would be doom! Well they were incorrect!" Skabb bellowed triumphantly, walking out of the most spooky place of the castle.

(Meanwhile)

"Hmmmm" Thorne grumbled aloud then he suddenly flinched.

"What is wrong with you now?" Tinkor asked, still annoyed.

Throne glared at the inventor, "N-Nothing it's just that I have this hunch someone used the insult I use on you."

Tinkor shrugged, "Fair enough."

(In the meeting room)

"Knightress!, KNIGHTRESS!" Shaiden hollered.

The feared leader of the defenders walked in with her ears covered, "What is it my dear? And please don't shout i have a horrible headache."

"It's Skabb I think that he may have found 'The note book', if he reads more of it the monsters we will end up confronting will get more powerful what can we do?" The ninja panicked.

Find your brother and Tinkor and tell them to work together." The knight commanded.

"Yes Knightress, but I doubt they will work together, remember what happened last week when they were defending the moat both of them got into an argument." Shaiden replied.

"Yes I know about that, however they will have to learn how to get along." Knightress sighed, "it's just like Thorne and Kook

Shaiden darted out of the room to find her brother and Tinkor, unbeknownst that they are working together.

(In the inventing shed)

Thorne and Tinkor were still working on improving the weapons and making the slime most gooey and sticky however, they didn't say anything to each other.

'_Why is Thorne so angry all of the time it won't kill him to smile. Maybe I could find a anger management class for him to attend'_ Tinkor thought.

'_Why is the little man so energetic he needs to control his energy, otherwise he'll end up acting like bird brain and Tinkor and Kook are both the same...almost' _ Thorne thought.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently.

In fear, Tinkor jumped into the alchemist's arms.

"Alright you look and I'll stay here." Tinkor gulped.

Thorne glared at the inventor, "your not scared are you little man?"

"N-No Tinky is not." Tinkor scowled.

Thorne opened the door still carrying the inventor, when he had opened the door the duo were met with horror.

Suddenly, Shaiden appeared "Hey guys how are-" She stopped her self when she saw something emerge from the castle' murky waters.

"W-What are they?!" Tinkor asked filled with fear, shaking like a leaf.

" Banshees they are know for looking nice but they let out ear spitting screams, and there is a water monster in the moat too I don't know what kind it is but it can spew out poison." The ninja explained.

Unexpectedly they heard Crocness yelling, "NO ALBERT!"

'_Skabb please tell me you have not read what I'm thinking, you'll be putting us all in grave danger'_ Shaiden thought worried.

(In Splatvill square)

Gildar along with Ballista were doing some shopping however, Ballista was getting frustrated due to the Viking looking into his mirror, "Must you bring that stupid mirror with you?" The huntress asked.

"Well yes I must as I love to see my dashing and most handsome reflection everyday." Gildar huffed arrogantly being oblivious to Ballista's anger.

The huntress wanted to grab Gildar's mirror and shatter it into thousands of pieces before she could her phone rang.

"Hello, who is it?" Ballista asked.

"It's me Crocness, we seem to have a problem back at the castle and Albert is missing." The Croc woman replied panicking.

"Right me and Gildar will get back ASAP bye." Ballista responded.

"See ya." Crocness said.

The huntress hung up then grabbed Gildar's mirror to get his attention.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" Gildar growled furiously.

"I'll give you it back, only if you listen to me." Ballista said in a stern tone.

Gildar let out a huff, "OK I the mighty Gildar will listen."

Ballista gave the Viking his mirror back then he held his most precious item tightly.

"Something has gone off back at the castle I don't know what it is however, it sounds awful we need to get back now, Crocness sounded worried and on top of that Albert has gone missing. You don't think Albert going missing might have a connection with this 'bad thing' that's occurring?" Ballista questioned.

"It might do! Now let's defend our cast-" Gildar was cut off when Ballista nudged him, as guards were staring at them.

"What did you just say pal?" One guard asked suspiciously.

"What he meant to say was we had to defend out title for the archery contest." The huntress lied.

"Oh um s-s-sorry about that, carry on." The guard stuttered, feeling scared of the huntress, making a mental image of how fearsome she could be with a bow and arrow.

When Gildar and Ballista retuned Knightriss was bellowing out orders to everyone.

This time the defenders had to step up their game and protect their beloved Kingdome, not matter how high the stakes were.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for not updating a lot of stuff has been happening

* * *

The leader of the defenders bellowed out orders whilst the other defenders dashed around the castle, obeying the commands whilst trying to remain as calm as they could.

"Kookaburra, Tinkor and Thorne meet Crocness at the moat, don't forget to bring the upgraded weapons Thorne!" The knight shouted sternly.

"NO WAY!" Thorne growled, "I will _not _work with these two and-"

"Master Thorne our castle is at risk I don't want to hear your ranting now go!"

As the Trio headed for the moat Knightriss assigned the others to different posts.

(Down by the moat)

Crocness was horrified when she witnessed the titanic water monster attempting to devourer her beloved water monster had a long tail, claws, sharp teeth, rough scaly blue-green scales, blood red piercing eyes and three long spikes on it's head.

"ALBERT!" The croc women sobbed.

Albert tried to attack unfortunately the monster let out an almighty roar, scaring him.

"Don't worry we'll get rid of it." Thorne reassured.

Kook and Tink shivered in pure fear.

"Um...Throne, are you sure we should be doing this?" Kook asked, flapping his wings frantically.

Thorne let out sigh, getting fed up of the bird being a coward.

"Look chicken man you need to man up for a change!" Thorne growled grabbing Kook's wings.

"Um guys." Tinkor muttered.

"I'm NOT a chicken I'm a Kookaburra!" The bird shouted back.

"Guys." Tinkor said a little louder.

"Well at one point you screamed, when you thought there was an abominable snow man, when it was attackers covered in foam!" Thorne retorted.

"GUYS!" Tinkor shouted to get their attention.

Both Thorne and Kookaburra turned around only to find the inventor and croc woman fighting the monster.

"Stop fighting and help us out!" Crocness grunted as she got hit.

"Help!" Tink cried using his robotic arm to punch the monster in the back of it's head.

Suddenly, Kook and Thorne lunged at the monster, yelling an almighty war cry, "FOR SPLATALOT!"

Paintballs and slime got hurdled at the monster Crocness successfully got on to it's head. Unfortunately, it noticed and stated to thrash around, making Crocness fall into the moat.

"Tinkor look out!" Thorne cried.

Tinkor turned around then suddenly, the monster hit the inventor with it's tail, sending him crashing into the wall and into the moat.

"Does anyone know if he can swim?" Kook asked, Hitting the monster in the eye with a splat ball, causing it to roar in pain.

"HE CAN'T SWIM YOU FOOL NOW GET THE OTHERS!" Throne growled, narrowly avoiding getting acid spewed at him then lunged at the monster with his mace.

(Meanwhile at the back of the castle)

Knightriss managed to find some ear defenders to drown out the banshee's ear piercing screams.

The battle between the 50 banshees wasn't heading towards a victory, Gildar attempter to swing his Viking hammer at them however, one of them lifted Gildar up and threw him making him crash in to Skabb. The barbarian stumbled slightly and set of a falling domino reaction. Ballista got up and attempted to hit 10 of them but they avoided all of the splat balls. Shaiden used her ninja speed to throw them off and to her surprise she hit 15 of them with her katana. The banishes let out a scream of pain.

The leader quickly used her lance to finish them off and they vanished.

'_So far so good.' _Knightriss thought.

Suddenly Gildar spoke, "Ah Gildar how magnificent you truly are."

"Gildar shut up, you sound more annoying everyday!" Skabb snapped wanting to use his club to hit the Viking.

Gildar took off his ear defenders as did Skabb.

"What did you say Allan Tonelli?" Gildar questioned full of rage.

Suddenly, the remaining banshees screamed in their ears making both of them collapse.

"You...idiot...Gildar..." Skabb groaned in pain before passing out.

"Ugh...I...ugh..." Gildar had blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for not updating had exams :(

* * *

Back at the moat Thorne attempted to keep the monster distracted, whilst Crocness tried to save Tinkor from drowning. However, it was not going according to plan. Every time Thorne tried to distract the beast it would sense Crocness and attack her. The inventor was thrashing around in the deep, dark, murky moat.

"Oi over here c'mon you are such a coward!" The alchemist retorted.

"GET AWAY YOU THIS MOAT AIN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF US!" the swamp woman roared, not wanting to give up.

"Help!" Tink cried as he attempted to keep himself from drowning, every time he came up to the surface of the moat he would sink to the bottom.

"Hang in there little man, just try and stay afloat." Thorne said, attempting to hit the monster but he kept on missing. suddenly the waster monster clawed Thorne sending him flying and into the castle walls, fortunately for him he landed on the finishing platform.

'_Grr Tinky should have taken those swimming lessons but I hate water!'_ the inventor though to himself.

Suddenly, Tinkor felt his vision fading and everything went black.

(In the dungeon)

Kookaburra had finally found the other defenders, but instead of asking why they were heading to the dungeon he hid out of site and followed them.

"Knightriss, are you sure this is gonna work." Ballista asked in a shushed tone.

"I am confidant in my abilities this will work." Knightriss bellowed.

The leader of the defenders knew that the banshees would take Skabb and Gildar into the dungeon as it was rumoured that a defender that was captured and left to die would continuously scream and attracted the banshees that would be forced to serve the defender even in death. Also anyone who got near the skeleton would be kept awake/haunted by the screams for all eternity.

meanwhile kookaburra crept behind the defenders and let out a scream, making everyone jump. Shaiden used her ninja stars to attack without looking who was behind her. the trio of girls turned around and saw Kook.

"KOOKABURRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The knight scolded.

"Guysit'sTinkorhewashitbythemonsterinthemoatandhefellintothewaterandhestarteddrowingandhemight-" The bird stated to panic but was cut off as Shaiden gripped his shoulders gently.

"Kookaburra, take a deep breath in and explain slowly and clearly."

The bird took a deep breath and repeated what he had previously said, "It's Tinkor he was hit by the monster in the moat and he fell into the water and he started drowning and he might not last every long in the water."

"Hmmmm, he never did well in swimming, he always failed it." Ballista pointed out.

Suddenly, they herd voices.

"It's them right Kook, you convince them to let Skabb and Gildar live and that they do not need to serve the defender anymore." The knight instructed.

"Cool, um what was the name of the defender?" Kook asked sheepishly.

"It was...I think it was Absentia III." Shaiden stated.

Kookaburra cleared his throat when the banshees got near the deceased defender Kook started to speak in a deep voice, "Ah, my servants hello."

"H-H-Hi We got t-t-two d-d-defenders."

"I see that but before I decide on what to do with them i have some good news for you."

"W-W-What."

"I Absentia III, declare that you are free to go, i have seen the error of my ways now, I think it would be better to let you go and rest in peace."

"B-B-But what are you g-g-going to do with the defenders we g-g-got for you?"

"I'll let them live...for now anyways."

"O-OK"

The banishes then faded away dropping the unconscious defenders. Skabb and Gildar started to move groaning in pain.

"Ugh...what happened...The last thing I remember is..." Skabb moaned waking up slowly, "Oh hello, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you." Ballista muttered.

"Ow! my head hurts." Gildar complained.

Kookaburra flapped his wings in pure joy, "Gildar!"

"Hey little buddy." Gildar chuckled, slowly standing up then he hugged his best friend.

"Alright every defender to the moat!" Knightriss ordered.

(At the moat)

Throne and Crocness were finally making progress, the monster was slightly weak after Thorne had found it's power source which were it's claws. However, they were both getting tired too.

The monster was about to spew out acid when out of the blue the other defenders arrived on the scene.

Slime, arrows, splat balls and other things were being fired.

Once Thorne had used his Mace to smash the claws off, Ballista used some fire arrows and she hit the monster's eyes causing it to roar in pain. Skabb and Gildar got on top of the monsters head and obliterated the spikes on it's head, finally, the leader of the defender used her lance and pierced it's heart. It let out one last cry of pain before sinking to the bottom of the moat.

Crocness and Albert went to the bottom of the moat to find the inventor but had no luck in finding him. As she and her pet emerged out of the water she looked at everyone sadly, "Guys it's Tinkor, h-h-h-he is not in the moat, Albert and I could not find him."

Thorne explained to the defenders that were battling the banshees what happened.

"Y-You mean my little buddy is dead!" Skabb shouted.

"Skabb we tried to save him honest." Kook whimpered.

Skabb ran back into the castle sobbing.

(Location unknown)

3 people were standing over and looking at an unconscious body.

"What should we do with it?" The First person asked.

"I dunno we wait until it wakes up and ask it questions." The second person said.

"What if it attacks us?" The third person asked.


End file.
